Dark Heart: From chaos rises a king
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: Destiel AU: This is the fourth tale in the Dark Heart set and is the vampire point of view and should be read along side Dark Heart: Blood of the moon. As the vampires are thrown into chaos with the loss of all but one of their council, Lord Gabriel struggles to cope with ruling an entire race. Rated M for Slash (as usual) and some violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Heart: From chaos rises a king.

Chapter one.

Castiel writhes and arches higher as Dean thrusts harder. "Oh… yes oh Dean" moans the vampire lord as his fledging thrusts harder.

Lord Dean loves the sight of his sire writhing on his cock like this, moaning and crying out for him… it gets him even harder. Dean kneels up a little, changing the angle and hitting Cas's sweet spot dead on.

"Dean !" cries Lord Castiel as he arches more "Yes there… oh right there".

Dean grins and keeps that angle as he starts to pound into his mate making the vampire under him scream in ecstasy and writhe more than he had been. Lord Dean moans deeply at the sounds he brings from his lover and keeps his pace for awhile.

Lord Castiel writhes and rocks to meet each thrust, his legs spread wide, heels digging into the mattress as he tires to get Dean even deeper. Loving ever hard thrust, wanting more… needing more.

"Cas" husks Dean as he thrusts faster, tightening his grip on his mate's hips.

"Oh yes Love more… need to feel you" moans Castiel.

And that's all his fledgling needs to start pounding harder, almost violently. Lord Castiel cries out and writhes as waves of pleasure course through him… his mate knowing exactly what he is doing to the older vampire. Their bond allowing him to feel how much pleasure he is giving to Castiel and that adds to the pleasure he feels. Lord Dean knows Castiel is close to cumming again… so he pounds even harder and moans his sire's name deeply.

"Oh Dean" moans Lord Castiel as he rocks harder "Yes… oh yes".

The vampire fledgling pounds faster… growling low.

Lord Castiel writhes mindlessly… his lovers name falling from his lips between gasps and wanton moans.

"So fucking beautiful Cas" half growls Lord Dean as he pounds into his lover.

Castiel is trembling all over, on the very edge of another orgasm and Dean knows it… he grins and lifts Cas's ass slightly higher as he fucks him. Lord Castiel screams his name and arches as he cums hard.

Lord Dean keeps his pace as he fucks his sire through his fourth orgasm, husking "I love you Cas" as he does.

Lord Castiel shudders and moans his mates name over and over as he cums. He lays gasping and limp as his fledging keeps fucking him… chasing his own orgasm which doesn't take long… then Dean is cumming hard, deep inside his mate with a low moan of "Oh Cas".

The older vampire smiles and runs his hand lazily up Dean's side as the fledging stills and leans in to kiss him.

The kiss is long and slow, Dean still mostly hard inside his lover. Castiel's legs now wrapped around his mates waist. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck so that they are pressed together as they kiss.

When the kiss breaks they smile at each other "I love you Dean" says Castiel softly.

"I love you too Cas" Dean replies quietly.

They lay in each others arms, smiling softly at each other when there is a loud knock on their door.

They look to the door and snarl in unison, look at each other and chuckle.

"Who is it ?" calls Lord Castiel as Lord Dean withdraws and lays beside him.

"Me… My Lord" calls Miss Ellen.

Castiel pulls the sheet over them both then bids her enter.

She comes in and bows to them "Forgive the interruption My Lords… but there is a messenger from Lord Gabriel… he needs you at once, My Lord".

Castiel frowns "He needs me where ?" he asks.

"The council chambers, My Lord" she replies.

Lord Castiel sighs deeply "Very well… send word back that we are on our way".

Miss Ellen bows again and leaves the room quickly to go and give her lords message.

"What does Gabe want ?" half whines Dean.

Castiel shakes his head "I'm not sure… things are a mess right now Dean… he's the only council member left now and everyone wants him to make a decision on what we do now… he may need advice or just his brother to bitch to… we'll see when we get there".

Lord Dean pouts "He can bitch to Bal… he's interrupting my fun".

Lord Castiel grins "Our fun… and knowing Gabe he's called Bal too".

Dean sighs dramatically "Fine".

Lord Castiel grins more and leans in to kiss his mate before he gets out of bed to dress.

Lord Dean stays in bed and watches as his mate walks around the room finding what he wants to wear, he licks his lips and enjoys the view.

Castiel shakes his head a little and wiggles his ass at Dean as he says "Get up and get dressed… I'm not going without you".

"But I like the view" pouts Dean.

Castiel chuckles and starts to dress.

Lord Dean grins and crawls out of bed to find his own clothes.

Lord Gabriel paces the council chambers… Tommy sits on the table watching him, a worried look on the human's face. He has never seen his Lord this agitated and he hates it. He hopes the other lords hurry up and get here.

"I can't do it alone Tommy… general I can do… that's following council orders… but this… I just can't" says Gabriel as he paces.

Tommy bites his bottom lip "Only Lords Balthazar and Lucifer are old enough for the council… and no one wants Lucifer on it".

"Then we take Lady Helen's suggestion of lowering the age temporarily… I don't know… see, I'm in over my head here" replies Lord Gabriel.

"Is that why you called me Brother ?" asks Lord Lucifer from the doorway.

Lord Gabriel turns and nods "I called you all… I need advice".

"From me ?" asks Lord Lucifer with an incredulous raise of his eyebrow.

Gabriel nods "You, Cas, Bal, Az… anyone old enough… we need to sort this mess out before some idiot starts a war with Oran".

Lucifer nods and walks in, sits on the table edge and smiles at Tom "If I'd known… I'd have bought Kayla to keep you company".

Tom smiles weakly at the vampire he was still very scared of.

"So what's the drama Brother ?" asks Lord Azriel as he and Lord Dain walk in.

"Sit… I'd rather tell you all once… we're just waiting on Cas and Bal" replies Gabe.

"No your not" says Lord Balthazar as he and Lord Sam arrive.

"Come in brother… take a seat" says Lord Gabriel.

Castiel and Dean are the last to arrive a few minutes later and once every one is seated Lord Gabriel begins to tell them why he called for them all.

~* Finally the vampire side of this part of the tale… keep in mind the events in this tale are happening as the events in Blood of the moon unfold. Hope you are enjoying the whole tale… reviews are very welcome ! *~


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Heart: From chaos rises a king.

Chapter Two.

"The age limit is there for good reason… we can't lower it" argues Lord Balthazar.

"So what have only three on the council ?" asks Gabriel.

"No… you can't do that either. The council must be seven" says Azriel.

"I get why they did it that way… but it took so long to get anything done…" says Lord Gabriel.

"Yes it did" agrees Lord Lucifer.

"So you see my problem… I can't do this on my own and the others won't accept a younger, smaller council… what do I do ?" says Lord Gabriel.

"Put it to a general vote ?" suggests Lord Sam.

"Our brothers and sisters will never agree on one thing" replies Lord Castiel.

"Cas is right" nods Lord Azriel.

"You could take over as General until the fay are found then deal with the matter of the council… have a short military rule" suggests Lord Dean.

Lord Gabriel nods "Actually that makes sense… it gives me time to think of something… great idea Dean".

Castiel, Balthazar and Lucifer nod.

"Will the others accept that ?" asks Lord Azriel.

"I Gabe signs a decree that he will stand down military rule once the fay have been killed… yes I think they will" says Lord Balthazar.

Azriel nods.

"But then what do I do after that ?" asks Gabe.

"Perhaps ask for suggestions then put the most popular to a vote and move from there" says Lord Dain.

Gabriel nods "Yes that's good… that way I won't have to think about any of it til I have too… great idea Dain" grins Lord Gabriel.

Dain smiles back "Happy to help brother… we need you on one thing at time".

The others nod.

"Yes… one problem at a time and that fay bitch is our biggest" adds Lord Castiel.

"Oran has pledged all his help and already has scouts out looking for them" says Gabe.

Lucifer frowns "How did you get word to him so fast ?".

Lord Gabriel blushes a little "As envoy to the fay court he gave me an amulet… I can talk to him through it…".

Lucifer smirks then remembers Tommy is in the room and simply says "Handy".

Lord Gabriel nods "Yes he's always been very practical".

The vampire lords discuss who will go with the army patrols looking for the fay and who will stay to organise the others. It is agreed that both should be done at the same time… before full chaos erupts among their kind.

"Castiel please… our brothers and sisters love you… if you tell them what I need of them while we deal with the fay they will listen and come up with serious suggestions" says Gabriel.

Lord Dean nods "He's right Cas… you have a way with words".

"He does" agrees Lord Azriel.

Lord Castiel sighs knowing he's not getting out of this "Fine but Dean stays with me… and I'll need Bal. He's at least old enough to be on the council as the rules stand".

Lord Gabriel nods "Good point… is that ok with you Bal ?".

Balthazar nods "Yes… I'll help Castiel talk to our brothers and sisters".

"Good, thank you. I assume Sam will stay with you" says Lord Gabriel.

Bal nods "Of course".

Lord Sam grins happily "He will need an assistant".

Dean chuckles.

"I will yes" grins Lord Balthazar.

Gabriel grins at them and chuckles too.

"So Lucifer and I will take two garrisons and you and Dain will take the other two ?" asks Lord Azriel.

"Yes… Unless you want to take Dain and Lucifer can come with me" replies Gabriel.

"Their bond makes them pretty deadly together… I saw that when we helped Oran take his throne back… I should come with you Gabriel" says Lord Lucifer.

"Yes… very good point brother" agrees Lord Azriel.

Lucifer nods once.

"It's settled then… Azriel and Dain head two garrisons, Lucifer and I will take two… leaving four here too defend everyone else while you four get them organized and keep them calm" states Lord Gabriel.

His brothers all nod and he wishes he could just makes them his new council… even Lucifer who has been proving more and more that he's not a complete bastard.

"Thank you all… good luck" adds Gabe.

"We'll take one and three" says Az.

Gabriel nods "I'll take six and two".

"Meet you in the middle" grins Dain.

Lucifer chuckles and nods liking the younger vampires enthusiasm.

The meeting breaks up, each group choosing to get started right away.

Gabriel and Lucifer went and readied their troops as did Azriel and Dain.

Castiel and Balthazar went to work on an announcement while Sam and Dean sent for all the messengers they could get.

Finding so many of their beloved kin dead… so many harem dead had rocked the vampires in general and a lot of them were scared. Making them think to the future and who would govern them gave them something else to do and was exactly what they need right now.

An hour later messages were sent to every vampire lord and lady… they said this: General Gabriel has taken over rule of all our kind until such time as the rogue fay have been hunted down and killed. Once that is done he will then deal with the matter of our future rule, all serious suggestions as to how we should move forward can be submitted to Lord's Castiel and Balthazar in writing as they are collecting them for General Gabriel while he hunts the fay. All suggestions will be considered.

"Let's hope that calms them" says Lord Castiel.

"It is direct… and gives them something to concentrate on it should help" replies Lord Balthazar.

"We need to make sure everyone knows King Oran is helping us… that it wasn't his doing too" adds Sam.

"So we explain that when they bring their suggestions" says Dean.

Bal nods "Good idea".

"Yes it is" agrees Cas.

Lord Dean smiles as he thinks 'This is why Gabe left us to do this we work well together'.

~* The tale continues… will the other vampires believe the new fay king is innocent ? Will they listen to Castiel and Balthazar ? To find out keep reading… all reviews welcome ! *~


End file.
